


The Officers New Partner

by TypicalShipzer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Brutality, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers is a Terrible Liar, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Police Officer Kara Danvers, Romance, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Useless Lesbian Kara Danvers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalShipzer/pseuds/TypicalShipzer
Summary: Kara Danvers is a police officer working on a murder case meant for a detective. The only reason is because she is supposed to protect Lena Luthor, who is working on the case to help. Kara has some troubles doing her job even with her powers (that she has to tell Lena about eventually) and it could be because the victim had high relations with Lena's mother, Lillian Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. You're working with Ms.Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I don't know too much about police stuff. But I'm giving it a shot. Let me know if you want me to continue it in the comments.

**I don't Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned.**

Kara awoke to the biting sound of her alarm. As normal, she carefully moved her hand to turn it off, this time, she was successful in not destroying her alarm.

“Just five more minutes...” She groaned into her pillow to herself, however, about twenty seconds later her alarm went off again. She didn't click the right button and so it would resume its scheduled beeps until it was turned off properly. And so Kara leaned over and unplugged it out of frustration before laying flat on her back, hands rubbing her eyes as she yawned. She was well aware that her choice of work required her to be up early, and sometimes she thinks she should go into a different field. Kara was not a morning person.

She sat up, placing her feet on the carpet beside her bed, before stretching her arms and back. Kara then arose and headed to the bathroom to shower and do her routine. It was a fairly peaceful morning, she just wished that she could actually enjoy a shower instead of having to rush through it.

“Rao, what trouble could there be for me to handle so early in the morning.” Kara said to herself in the mirror as she put her clean and combed hair up into a ponytail and started to put on her uniform. It was simple, black short sleeve shirt with pockets and three buttons near the collarbone. Her pants were semi-bulky and held a badge, various pockets, a holster (for her gun and another one for her taser), handcuffs, a walkie talkie, and a place for her phone and keys. Most of the items would be on her utility belt, but in Kara's mind, the belt is part of the pants.

Kara adjusted her collar before putting on her watch and stepping out into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and maybe a donut before leaving...

As she drove her way down to the station she got a call from one of the detectives down at the station. Eager, she answered using the voice recognition built in her car. She continued to drive listening intently on his words.

“Hey Kara, it's detective Win, we found a dead man around age 30 on the boardwalk. Identifed as Blake Dellado. There are prints on the body, but they aren't human. J'onn wants you down there to try and find anything that might get us a lead. Maybe footage from a camera or something.” He said quickly. Kara wasn't a detective, why did they want her to do their job!?

“And why couldn't you do this yourself?” Kara asked, drawing out the word ‘and'.

“Because, you have all the requirements and knowledge to be a detective. Plus, the only reason we sent you and not me or say, Mike, was because we also need you to protect someone that will be doing all the sciencey stuff.” He continued on, Kara was surprised about the last part. She sighed and released a deep breath before asking the most obvious next question.

“Who?” Win paused for a second and Kara urged on.

“Ms. Luthor. CEO of L-Corp. She is always in danger thanks to her family and she only wants to help. AND, and- the boss thinks she can really help with this case given her credibility.” He said, a long pause was shared as Kara thought.

“Okay, thank you Win, see you soon.” She then hung up the call and thought more about her new case. She felt sympathetic towards Lena. The fact that her family was always trying to pry her to the criminal pathway through harsh and terrorising ways made Kara's fist clench. The Luthors were never good, but Lena never did anything to make her a bad person, to make her an enemy.

What made Kara mad was the fact that her family was so terrible she was only guaranteed protection from a Kryptonian. Of course, J'onn knew about her being an alien. That's why he probably made her Lena's partner for this case...

Kara pulled into a parking space in front of the police station before stepping out with her coffee in hand. She locked her doors and made her way to the front desk where she checked in before heading to the employee room where everyone's desks and meeting rooms where. She plopped down in her chair and was about to boot up her computer but she saw Win rolling over in his wheeled desk chair, a smile on his face.

“Head to the lab after you go talk to J'onn. Lena already found something and is looking deeper into it.” He said before wheeling back to his desk. Kara stood up and made her way to J'onn's office. She knocked gently on his open door to get his attention.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Kara asked before he motioned for her to sit down.

“Yes, as Win told you, you're being put on this case for the sole purpose of protecting Ms.Luthor. Of course, you can help her out a little given your knowledge of extraterrestrial organisms and your training to be a detective before you converted to be a police officer.” He said sincerely. He pulled out a few papers that were nearly stacked and stapled before handing them to Kara. They were warrants for the places nearby where the body was found.

“I know this may sound strange to you, but something about this case is different. I can feel it. I'm actually glad Lena is here, I think she might play a key role in whatever this is.” He said with a daydreamed gaze in his eyes... Kara was dismissed and she made her way to the small lab.

Kara scanned the little ID reader and the door to the lab unlocked. She entered and closed the door behind her before looking over to Lena. Kara stopped in her tracks upon seeing her. She was... breathtaking to say the least. Kara then registered the fact that Lena was looking back at her as if expecting something.

“Hi, I'm officer Danvers. Kara, Danvers.” She said outstretching her hand. She knew who Lena was, but she never really met her. Lena met said hand with a firm grasp.

“Lena, Lena Luthor. I am guessing you're the other person working on this case?” It was more a question than a statement.

“Yeah, we really appreciate your help. J'onn thinks that something was off about this murder and you might have a key role in helping us to solve it.” Kara said before quickly adding on, “A part in helping to solve the case and whatever is fishy behind it. Not a part in the was actual murder.” She said quickly and panicked. Lena giggled before nodding her head before asking a little more serious question.

“Well, since you're a cop, what fancy stuff do I get to watch you do?” Lena said playfully knowing that Kara was meant to protect her, and would probably be using all the gadgets. She just didn't know why J'onn picked her over any of the more ‘tough' guys in the feild. She also didn't know what she needed Kara's protection from.

“I guess you'll have to wait and see.” Kara said with a smile. “Thankfully you're with me though. I'm the only cop that also has detective workfeild experience. So I might be just a littleee bit better with all the fancy-smanshie stuff..” Kara said. Lena loved Kara's little phrases, she internally smiled at her wording... wait... loved?

Kara sighed before looking up at Lena's green, oh so green eyes. She felt as if she could sink into them, into the emotions behind the beauty of a vast cutting sea. She shook free of her thoughts and remembered the task at hand.

“Win told me you found something?” Kara said, she could've sworn Lena shook her head as if she was in some sort of daze.

“Of course, when you guys looked at the body, you found no fingerprints to humans but that of an alien. However, all aliens have image indusors which would mean them having human finger prints. But, this body didn't have human fingerprints, obviously.” Lena took a breath and bit her lip before continuing. Rao is it getting hot in here? Is all Kara thought watching her teeth bite down on her bow shaped lips.

“I'm thinking that whatever this creature is, it isn't here to try and have the American dream. That maybe it's here for other reasons, potentially bad reasons. It would explain why it's walking around in it's alien form. Possibly a scare tactic? You know, big bad appearances can make any person run in hiding.” Lena said before walking over to the microscope and turning it off. Her lab coat didn't reveal too much of anything, but Kara could see her perfect curves trying to make an appearance.

“Wow, that's a lot to take in. Alright... So the man was killed on the boardwalk, I've got warrants for places with cameras near it. So let's go start with the sketchy place right near and go look at some footage.” Kara said before opening the door, she paused upon hearing Lena's confusion.

“Sketchy place?” Lena said whilist taking off her lab coat to reveal a two piece black suit. Kara gulped and smiled.

“The bar.” Lena just nodded her head in understanding and followed Kara out to the garages where they kept the police cars. Kara found hers parked neatly in bay number twenty-three. She clicked the ‘unlock doors' symbol on her keys and got in the car with Lena...

They were driving for about five awkward minutes in silence before Lena spoke up.

“You alright? You seem tense.” Lena said. She wasn't wrong though, Kara was tense, and nervous. Extremely nervous. Thee Lena Luthor was sitting next to her in all her perfect beauty. Woah where did that come from...

“Yeah, no. I'm fine. Like come on, me tense. Pfft, nooo.” Kara said with awkward laughs in between her words. Yeah, Kara Danvers became a mess when she was nervious. Lena chuckled at her words and couldn't help but notice the crinkle near her eyebrow. She found it quite cute and wished she could just move her head and kiss Kara's stupid perfect face.

“God damnit, Lena. Have to start forming a crush on someone who you’re working with for completely professional reasons.” Lena thought frustrated. She couldn't develop feelings for Kara even if Kara offered to hook up (which Lena doubted would ever happen). Something told Lena it would be better not to try and formulate a completey physical relationship with someone she could very easily have an emotional bond to. She didn't know, but something about Kara was different, and it appealed to everything Lena wanted. Sadly, Lena felt sorrow knowing that Kara probably wasn't even into girls, let alone her.

They eventually made it to the bar and slowly walked in. Lena felt self-conscious as everyone looked at them. More specifically the cop right next to her walking into a bar that probably is full of trouble makers. Kara opened the door for Lena and as they stepped in the bar got silent. Kara looked around before walking up to the bartender.

“I need to talk to the owner.” She said, confidence and power in her words. Lena saw the bartender visibly gulp before leading the pair to his office. The owner was looking through files with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had a black fedora and suit on and it made Lena feel all of a sudden very happy Kara was right next to her.

“Ahem.” Kara cleared her throat to gain his attention.

“Wha da ya want?” The man asked before lighting up his cigarette again and taking a puff, blowing it right in their faces. Lena scrunched her nose and used her hand to try and disperse the smoke.

“Well, let me say this. I'm Officer Danvers and I have a warrant to check your security footage. So if you'd kindly let me see them that would be nice.” Kara said almost like she was inpatient. I mean, in all fairness this guy didn't have the best attitude.

“Okay, but that lady can’t see my footage. She don't have no warrant.” The man said with a heavy accent. Lena cringed at his improper grammar before realizing what he was saying.

“She’s working on this case with me, and I have a warrant. She comes with me.” Kara said trying her best to keep her cool. Lena sensed this and brushed her hand over Kara's for a split second as if to comfort her.

“I don't give a fuck. She doesn't have a warrant, and I dun want some Luthor veiwing my cameras.” He said standing up, his height equaling Kara's.

“You make it seem as if you're hiding something,” she looked down at his nametag, “Michael.” He glared at her before opening a door that was behind his desk. It led to the security room. As soon as Lena tried to follow Kara in he stepped in front of her.

“No, sorry ma'am you ain't allowed in here. My land and I don’t want you snooping through it, Luthor.” The way he spat out the word ‘Luthor’ made Kara angry, she walked over and just before Kara was about to sock him, Lena spoke up.

“No, no, Kara it's okay. We don't want any trouble. I can wait at a table until you're done. It's fine.” Lena said walking towards the direction of the door that led to the, dining? area. Lena saw the look of concern of Kara's face but she assured her she would be fine and then walked out. Kara quickly scurried into the camera room and started watching the footage at a fast pace.

Lena was scared, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't. Every drunk and sloppy man was staring at her with lust and or hatred. It made her feel vulnerable to be surrounded by this kind of crowd. She just took her seat in the corner and sat, looking out the window, but at the same time watching the people in the room through the reflection. She sighed as she saw a group of three obviously drunk men walk over to her. She turned around and faced them, keeping a stone cold face as she did so.

“Ha, hey pretty lady. My fren here wants to have some fun if you know what I'm saying.” He burped before the second man talked, he was strong and tall. It made Lena nervous on the inside.

“Yeah, you seem like a bitch. Probably wan- ha . Want's to suck some.” He said before laughing with the other two. The third man then spoke and it disgusted Lena that people could be such low beings.

“Why don't we just, ooh, I got an idea. Ah ha if it burp actually goes well we could all guv a cumshot.” He laughed before the first man finished his thought, as if they've done this before.

“Ye-ah, let's do that.” The first man said before she was being cornered in on and grabbed at. They grabbed her arms and she struggled free the first time, but then they took her legs and arms and carried her brutally to the men's dirty bathroom. She screamed but nobody in the bar cared. She wished Kara would hear her. The first guy tore off her pants before the other two held her mouth and body against the wall. She saw him unbuckle his pants and her eyes widened in fear. She felt their rough terrible hands on her and she hated everything in that moment.

But then it was gone.

She was met with the bluest eyes she ever saw. She knew those eyes... Kara. Lena released a breath as tears fell and she collapsed down the wall, Kara was there to hold her up as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. Kara was there, shielding her from the world. From anybody that walked in from seeing her body without concent, her teared up and broken self.

“I got you... I got you.” Kara said before helping Lena to stand and then picking her up, bridal style, and making sure that her suit jacket was pulled down over her bottom. Lena burried her head in Kara's neck, silencing her cries while Kara made her way to the car. She focused on the sound of Kara talking in her walkie talkie.

“I need some officers down her pronto, there's been a rape attempt in the males bathroom... three adult males... Very intoxicated, currently laying knocked out in the bathroom... Yes, I have her shes safe now, I got in just in time... Okay I'll stay out the front incase they try to run.” Lena felt emotionless and weak, unbelievably weak. Kara sat her in the passengers seat before entering the car herself. She turned on the heat but kept the car in park.

“Kara, I-” Lena began, tears about to fall down her perfect face. Kara hated seeing Lena in such a state. She hated seeing anyone this broken.

“I know Lena, it's okay. It's not your fault.” Kara said pulling her into a comforting embrace, despite the fact that her uniform was quite pokey and bulky. Why did she feel like she knew Lena her whole life? Why can she bond with her just like that? Kara was confused but so incredibly intoxicated by Lena even though she just met her a few hours prior.

“Kara?” It seemed like a whisper, so quiet and broken.

“Yes?” Kara said delicately, to let her know she was listening sincerely.

“How did you... how did you get them a-all?” She asked, broken and afraid of a backfire as a response. That maybe it was an insult to ask, like she doubted Kara's strength. Even though, she never meant it insultingly, and Kara knew that.

“That's something I can't tell you right now. I promise, I will, one day. And it will all make sense.” Kara said with a sigh as she held Lena soothingly in a half-cuddle.

“You'll still want to be around me after... this?” Lena asked as if she was mortified with herself for letting this whole ordeal happen.

“If you want me to be. I'll always protect you.” Kara said, one-hundred percent sure of herself. She felt something towards Lena. And she didn't want to leave her. She wanted to protect her and make her feel safe, and happy.

“Promise?” Lena responded with a weak teary smile.

“Promise.” Kara responded. She turned her head as to give Lena a kiss on her head, but stopped herself. She didn't want to cross any boundaries...


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... upon other things, Lena finds out Kara is an alien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write this whole thing in a day, it took me a bit. Kinda strange plot right now, not gonna lie. A lot of loop holes that you can find. It's not polished, it's not meant to be examined for every mistake. Hope you can just read and enjoy it :)

**I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned**

It wasn’t long before two other police cars showed up and told Kara they would handle it. Lena had composed herself as if nothing had happened, she bottled her emotions down and refocused on the task. Kara tried to convince her to let her drive her home for the day, but she refused.

“No, Kara. We have work to do and at this rate nothing will get done. Let's forget this ever happened and go to the next place. Speaking of which, did you find anything?” Lena questioned regretful of her harsh words.

“I... yes, an alien did enter the bar early in the week, and guess what. He was talking to Blake.” Kara said.

“Perhaps he was making a deal of some sort? That caused the alien retaliate and, kill, him?” Lena said trying to think of reasons for the crime. Kara sighed before agreeing to the possible reason.

“Sadly, the cameras don’t record audio there, so it very well might not have been the prints of the killer... Anyways, onward to the next creepy place with cameras!” Kara said with fake enthusiasm. It made Lena smile sincerely. It had been so long since she actually smiled and felt joy. But when she met Kara, she was able to smile in the first half-hour of meeting her. Kara was about to pull out of the parking space before another officer came up to her window.

“Danvers, I've been instructed to tell you to send Ms. Luthor home.” The officer said in a proud, overly confident voice.

“And who are you exactly?” Lena said with a gaze that would put anyone six feet under. He gulped and scratched his chin awkwardly before putting his hand down and replying.

“Officer Stout, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me. I know I've heard a lot about you.” He said. Kara glared at him for his wording and he backed away from the car. She pulled out and started driving towards Lena's apartment.

“Karraaa.” Lena all but groaned when she noticed the route Kara was driving. It made Kara's knees weak to hear her say her name in that tone. If only it where under different circumstances.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?” Kara said with a smirk as Lena groaned in frustration and leaned her head back in the seat.

“I told you I didn't want to go home.” Lena said with her eyes closed as if she was bored and gave up on arguing.

“Well, I don't want to lose my job for disobeying orders. Trust me, if it were up to me I'd do everything you asked.” Kara said not meaning for it to sound dirty. But Lena noticed, she most definitely noticed.

“Anything huh, Danvers?” Lena said with a raised eyebrow and a small purr at the end of her words. Kara stuttered for an answer as she found it difficult to keep her eyes on the road while Lena was purring, pantless, in her car seat.

“I-I uh- I didn't mean it like that.” Kara said, knowing very well she would do anything for Lena even in that context.

“I was just teasing you, Kara.” Lena said with a laugh and, almost, disappointment in her eyes. Like she wanted Kara to do other activities with her. Kara pondered this for the whole drive before she stopped in front of the complex of condos. Lena sighed and opened her door before stepping out. Kara quickly noticed her bare legs and caught a glimpse of her panties before running out of her door and to Lena's side where she toppled over Lena and fell into the car.

“You need pants.” Kara said as the door closed on them and she looked down at Lena's wide and almost lust filled eyes. She noticed their positioning. Kara flush against her with her legs in between Lena's, her one hand on the dash and the other on the back of the seat making her lower half push into Lena more. It was an all too perfect trap for Lena to set. Kara's eyes got wide after she saw Lena's face contort into a smirk.

“If you wanted me this badly Danvers you could've just asked.” Lena said watching as Kara apologized over and over while she stumbled to sit up. She failed and only made things worse as her legs gave out and she ended up face first into Lena's abdomen. She heard Lena take in a sharp breath and quickly lifted her face and apologized again, her face red as a blush started to spread.

“Kara, my god not going to lie but that kind of hurt. Not that I don’t mind it.” Lena said with a smirk as Kara's face got impossibly redder. Kara finally got off of Lena and into the driver's seat before reaching behind them into the back row of seats and getting a pair of black jeans.

“Here you go.” Kara said as Lena stared at her before breaking eye contact with a little shake of her head and a blush.

“Thank you. It really means a lot.” Lena said whilist taking the pants and slipping them on. She then gave a faint smile before exiting the car and walking up into the lobby of the condo complex. Kara sat there for a little bit. Watching her walk in and talk to the receptionist. She felt sad, perhaps because Lena was no longer with her? She would see her tomorrow so why did she feel empty~

Kara awoke to the sound of her alarm, again, and mercilessly crushed it under her fist. She was tired for some reason and she craved the sunlight shining on her back. She moved to face the sun and smiled, half asleep, out into the morning. She laid there for a few minutes before yawning and sitting on the edge of her bed. She went to stand on the cold wood floor, but instead was met with the sound of metal crunching. She already broke her alarm, but did she really need to make it anymore deformed than it was?

She groaned and stood up sleepily, almost like the alarm clock brought her back to reality, made her wake up from her state of bliss, even though she could've sworn she destroyed the thing so it wouldn't do just that. Her routine was completed quickly and she was on the road and at the department in no time.

“Glad to see you Danvers.” The office lady said before pressing a button that let her in through the door to the offices. She smiled back as the lady did so.

Kara made her way to her desk to type up a report about last night's events, but Win rolled over to her little space. It seemed that it was a habit for Win to roll over as soon as she was going to boot her computer.

“Hey Kara, Lena is in the data room. Data Room A. She's looking for the alien that was talking to Blake in the bar.” He said as he slowly rolled back upon watching Kara stand up and nod.

She approached Data Room A and gave slight knock as she opened the door to see Lena look over and stand upright from her crouched position.

“Kara, I looked through every bin with files of that species. None of them look like him.” Lena said quizzically as she tried to figure out why this alien wasn't in the files.

“That’s weird, the DEO always keeps the files on extraterrestrial organisms up to date here.” Kara said as her brow crunched in that way that made Lena crumple.

“The... DEO?” Lena questioned.

“Oh yes, uhm, you aren't technically suppose to know what I'm about to tell you. Nobody is supposed to know it exists. But I trust you-” Kara said. Lena felt warm inside when she declared her trust. Kara trusted her, a Luthor, after only just meeting her.

“-The DEO is the Department of Extranormal Operations. A government organization meant to monitor the presence of extraterrestrial organisms, aliens, on Earth.” Kara said quietly. But Lena heard every word from her perfect lips. Lena just nodded in understanding before her eyes widened in realization.

“Kara...”

“Yes?”

“You know how aliens have image indusors?” Lena said looking at the ground, her jaw tightened and her lips poised as she focused on her thought.

“Of course.” Kara replied trying to figure out where Lena was going with this.

“What if that alien wasn't an alien. What if it was a human using an image indusor to look like an alien.” Lena said as she swayed her light weight from leg to leg.

“That's not possible, we would've picked up human prints. Indusors aren't designed to make an alien image.” Kara replied.

“But with all the maniacs and fanatics in the world today, I'm sure someone could've found a way with the right amount of money and connections.” Lena said finally locking eyes with Kara.

“Well if that's true we need to look for other things. Like maybe alleyways or dark areas where someone might enable an indusor.” Kara stated. “The closest parking area to the bar has cameras owned by the Capts. Shipping Co.” Kara said before Lena responded.

“We can review their footage and we might be able to catch a guy enabling the indusor. You have the warrant?” Lena said. Kara smiled and nodded her head before they left to the car garages~

Kara parked on a small decently lit street near the off road parking area. Kara got out of the car with Lena and walked towards the building labeled “Capts. Shipping Co.” Lena seemed nervious next to her. Her breathing was staggered and her heart pounded. Kara opened the door for Lena and they walked into the small shop.

Regardless of it's small size, it was modern and neatly arranged inside. Kara approached what she assumed was the front desk and proceeded to ask to see the manager or owner.

“No problem, please follow me.” The nice old lady said as she stood up and led them to a wooden door with a stained glass window on it labeled “Manager". The old lady then walked back to her desk as Kara opened the door and let herself and Lena in.

“Hello, I'm officer Danvers and I am sorry for interrupting but I need to see your camera footage for the past three weeks.” Kara said placing her hand over the rolled up warrant, reading to pull it out if he asked. He looked down at her hand to see the warant and a nice shiny badge.

“Of course, no problem.” He said before leading them out of the office and to a separate room that he unlocked before letting them in and heading back to his office. Kara thanked him before turning back to see Lena looking through all of the cameras that had parking spaces in view.

She couldn't help but stand and stare as Lena gazed at the screens. Her body bent slightly due to her thighs hitting the desk and the light bounced off the screen onto her body perfectly. Lena turned back to see Kara practically drooling. She scanned the room for cameras quickly before pausing the recorded footage and walking over to a, now, extremely flustered Kara. Lena saw Kara close her mouth and swallow down the saliva that was building from her staring... She placed her hands on Kara's neck and felt the soft skin that being of Kara.

“You know, there aren't any cameras in here. Perhaps you can suck a little more than just your drool.” Lena said her face inches from Kara's.

“I-I-I don’t think the manger would ap-aprove.” Kara said watching Lena lean in closer till her lips ghosted her ear.

“Then I guess we will have to continue this later.” Lena said before Kara lost all contact with Lena. Kara released a breath before walking over to Lena at the computer screens. Her blush was still present and she thought about Lena's words. Lena wanted to do things with Kara, she wanted to do things with her. Kara was brought out of her thoughts by Lena.

“There, this guy uses the indusor and becomes the alien.” Lena said before Kara converted the footage to some thumb drives and heading out to the managers office where she told him they got what they needed and left. Kara and Lena got situated in the car and headed back to the station.

Kara sat at her computer as Lena watched her pull up some kind of application.

“Put in the number on the license plate... and- there, that's the address.” Kara said before standing up and calling two other officers to meet them at the house. Kara looked at Lena and and softly told her that she didn't need to come if she didn't want to.

“No, I will be fine. If that address leads to the house I think, we have a bigger issue.” Lena said, Kara grew worried and questioned.

“Why, do you know anything about the house or owners?” Kara stated as they walked quickly out of the department and towards her car.

“The owners were business partners that my mother used to work with. I never actually saw them in person, but if the name matches to the face then this Blake guy was involved with something big-” Lena took a breath. “That maybe he worked for my mother but somehow pissed her off, causing her to send someone after him.”

“If that's true, we are going to really need your help.” Kara said making sure to sound playful to try and pry Lena out of her inner thoughts that were dragging her into sadness.

“You think I know anything of what she’s doing?” Lena asked almost offended Kara could think that she could know about that-that psychopathic murderer just because of her name. “Is it because I'm a Luthor?” Lena added before she could reply.

“No-No Lena it's not that. I will never ever judge you by your last name. I just think that because of her being your mother that she may have left specifically you clues.” Kara said before Lena finished her thought.

“As if to try and reel me into her anti-alien schemes.” Lena said with a sigh. She was relieved by Kara's words if anything. Happy that her reasoning wasn't because of her last name, but because of the harsh reality that she knew. Kara had a right to ask for her help if things go the way they think. To be honest, she was kind of glad Kara asked for her help.

They approached the house and Kara told Lena to wait in the car patiently as the two other officers joined her at the door. Lena would've protested, but she saw the look of worry on Kara's face. Kara didn't want her to get hurt.

Lena watched as they knocked multiple times before forcefully entering the seemingly empty house. Lena waited and waited for the officers to leave the house, but a half hour passed and she got bored of sitting and doing nothing. Lena got out of the car and made her way to the backyard, where surprisingly the officers weren't at.

“Weird...” Lena said to herself as she looked at the small wooden shack in the back. She approached it hesitantly, she knew she probably shouldn't go into it, but she couldn't help her curiosity. She opened the creaky door and stepped inside. It seemed like the officers hadn't searched the place yet. Which made sense, the house was pretty big she supposed.

She walked over to the small wooden desk which had multiple papers and old folders on it. She looked at them briefly, only to find many things having to do with Luthorcorp. Lena gulped and looked under the desk to find boxes of newer folders and documents. She pulled out one box only to be stopped by a strong hand wrapping over her mouth, and a lean body pulling her into a corner as if hiding.

Lena panicked at first but then took in the scent radiating from the body, the color of the ponytail that briefly whipped out in front of her face, the calm shhh that was released. Lena relaxed against against Kara and Kara removed her hand only for Lena to take a small knife out of her shoe. Kara seemed surprised at first but was grateful.

“There's police in the house right now, you need to get those files before they get to the shed. I'll get the car ready, you grab the files...” They heard. Kara looked at Lena before turning her attention to the files behind her. She motioned for Lena to stay in the corner before she headed over to the files and looked back at Lena, eyes wide.

A man was walking into the hut, gun in hand, ready to shoot Lena. Kara reacted on instinct and used her superspeed to disarm the man and connect her fIst to his face. Knowing him out.

Lena stood there... Kara wasn’t human.


End file.
